Sargrassium Squrrel
by Risilka
Summary: PG for volence, otherwise good. A young squrrel is found and adopted by a searat with a heart. Taggerung style.
1. Land ahoy!

The life of Sargrassum the Squrrel . Disclamer: I don't own anything exept Sargrassum and the names. Exept for Gelltor.I borrowed that.  
  
Beleve it or not, there once was a corsair with heart. He wasn't like a mouse, all noble like, but he wasn't a mindless killer. The night that he found him, he and his crew were plundering a seaside village.  
"Oy, Cap'n, lookit this!" said Steelstuf, his first mate. "The tresure chest o' the whole durn town."  
"Good, good. Save it in the extra chest and round up the slaves- leave the dead un's here to rot. I'll head the search crew." Pulling open a salt-encrusted door, he peered around. A dead squrrel lady lay on the ground, her corpse littered with arrows. A fant sound came through an ajar door.  
It was a small baby squrrel, laying in a hardwood crib that was now half broken. A rat that he faintly knew as Reguja was standing over the crib, his scimitar raised as he shouted, "I'll teach you to bite me! Say hello to mommy!" Quick as a flash, Captain Gelltor was there, slitting his throat wth his knife. Cap'n (as he liked to be called) picked up the squrrel and hiding her in his satchel. "Round it up, me laddies, and grab the loot!"  
  
Fifteen seasons later  
  
Sargrasseum yawned and turned over. That was a strange dream. she thought. Oh well. Getting up, she stretched and put on breeches and a shirt. Up on deck, she headed towards her favorite seat on the bowsprit, eating a small fish that had been left on a tray near her door for breakfast. All of the vermin on this early watch nodded to her as she took her seat. She had only been sitting for a moment when she saw a site that was the only hope for the seasick galley slaves. Or was it a cloud on the horizon? No. She shouted out the famous words just as Derrat, a rat with unnatural sight shouted them- "LAND AHOY!"  
  
A/n:How do you like it? It's my first fic ever. 


	2. First raid and a death

Chapter 2- first raid.  
  
The crew was getting ready for a raid.  
"Sargrassium, I want you to lead this raid. I will be right beside you, but I want you to lead it." Cap'n told the squrrel.  
"Of corse, dad. I'll be all right. By the way, are we going to stay for a few days? We need more provisions, and our water is running low."  
"Yes, I think we will, but we have to go somewhere else."  
Sargrassium was exited. Her first raid! And she was going to lead it! She just hoped that she wouldn't mess up...  
  
Redwall  
  
"Friar, are those scones ready? I don't want to burn them. Sister Clover! Don't put so much medowcream on those cakes, we won't be able to tast the actual cake." Violet, a usually quiet and shy otter, was in her element. Tonight was to be a feast in honor of Redwall's eldest creature, the old friar Bob. She loved him and didn't want this feast to be any old feast, she wanted it to be a feast to remember.  
"Oi loiks it when yous' in command, it's noice 'n orderly loik, burr hurr." Said Cloey, Violet's mole friend.  
"Thank you, Cloey. Whoo, it's hot in there. I think that I'll take a walk."  
Outside in the west orchid near the wall, Violet took a deep breath, releasing it suddenly when she heard voices.  
"Gimme that rope!" "Don't you order me around like that!" "Shirrup, ye' numskulls, unless you want us all to be discovered!"  
Violet did the only thing that she could think of. Running insie the great hall, she went straight to Skipper.  
"I think that there are some creatures trying to get in!"  
Skipper looked grave. "Where?"  
"On the west wall. Near the orchird."  
"Let's go have a look."  
Outside Skipper shook his head. "I think you've been heari-"  
That was when the arrow slammed into his chest. 


	3. A female to take up Martin's sword?

Chapter Three  
A female to take up Martin's sword?  
  
Violet sighed. Today was a sad day for everyone. Skipper had been everyone's best friend, a cook in the kitchens, a helper to the old and a playmate to the dibbuns. He had always been there to lend a helping paw, to bath the dibbuns, or to cheer someone up. Some people had taken the news badly, like the old Brother Hoben, who had locked himself in the gatehouse and didn't come to dinner. Down in cabin hole, she was sitting with the Eldars disscussing their current situation.  
  
"I say we should appoint a warrior and start training ourselfs for war." said the always fierce Sister Sacharissa, who worked in the Infirmary.  
"Martin will choose one when the right person comes into the light." Said Brother William. "It would not be wise to appoint one before then."  
The bicker went back and forth, and Violet found her eyes drooping. It was nice and warm in Cavern hole, with the fire roaring in the grate...  
The Eldars went quiet as Violet stood up and proclaimed; "Warriors of old, all valiant and pure, Dandin, Mattimeo, Arvin were males for sure, But changes among us are common, 'tis true, And this one comes right out of the blue. Young flower of purple, cook and friend, Shall see to this fight that Redwall will come right in the end. For females are pure and she is the one!" Then Violet collapsed in a heap.  
  
Sargrassium took her sword, Blood-Drinker, off of the two hooks that held it on her wall and took it to the smith's quarters to have it sharpined. She refilled her quiver of arrows and replaced the string on her bow. All of these had been gifts from her father when she was seven seasons old, and she was highly trained in the use of all of them.  
On the way to the smith's to get her sword back, she met her father. "Hello, seagrass. [his nick-name for her] I need to tell you somthing." She followed him into his quarters.  
"Firstly, I want you to look out for Qimaz and his weasel friend, vorzom. I have some information that they are trying to get some people to form a mutiny. Also, they think that having a woman and a squrrel abord is bad luck. However, if they try anything I'm sure that some true pals of mine will do sommat about the, because everyone likes the way things are run- exept them. Remember my advice, because it's time to get this raid under way!"  
  
A/n:How do you like it? For some of the people who gets seasick at the very thought of living on a boat, here are some of the terms I use (There will be more.)  
  
Sargrassium: An underwater sea plant Under way: When you get ready to sail (getting sails up and stowing loose objects), so it's like time to bet ready.  
  
Pirates and sailors used to think that it was bad luck to go on a boat with a woman, so that's why the crew didn't like her. 


End file.
